1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid outlet device having controllable directional flow capability, and also relates to a method for controlling a fluid outlet device of this sort. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid outlet device operating on the principle of the wall effect of fluidic devices, in which the direction of the fluid is controlled in accordance with the operation of a pair of valves incorporated therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid outlet devices operating on the principle of the wall effect of fluidic devices such as an air outlet nozzle of an air conditioner or water sprinkling nozzle are available. However, in these available fluid outlet devices, continuous straightforward output flow is not obtained since the fluid flowing through the device is always deflected on either side of the device by the alternative opening of the valves. Consequently, there is a problem that the output fluid from the device does not spread into the front part of the fluid outlet device.